One or more aspects relate, in general, to cryptography cards, and in particular, to loading content on field programmable gate arrays of the cryptography cards.
Cryptography cards are used to provide secure communication. One type of cryptography card, offered by International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y., is placed in a security enclosure to protect content on the card, including keys used for encryption/decryption of content on the card. The card includes a number of components, including one or more field programmable gate arrays, which are designed to be programmed after manufacture. In one example, the field programmable gate arrays on the secure cards include content loaded by the manufacturer of the cards.